The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device that includes a light reflective member having an Ag-containing layer and to a method for manufacturing a light emitting device.
A large number of light emitting devices that use semiconductor light emitting elements (also simply hereinafter referred to as “light emitting elements”) adopt packages that include, on their surfaces, silver (Ag), which has a high reflectance for light emitted from the light emitting elements (for example, JP 4367457 B1 and JP 2013-236005 A).